


The explanation

by SEMDill



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Could be seen as platonic, M/M, Or romantic, Panic Attacks, german is a confused boy, only hinted geritapan, poor Japan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEMDill/pseuds/SEMDill
Summary: Japan has a panic attack, Germany doesn't know how to react, Italy does.





	The explanation

**Author's Note:**

> *warning: panic attack*

Japan had been having a good day. He spent the day relaxing by watching one of his favourite tv shows with Italy. It had felt good to hang out with one of his best friends. Later they had had dinner with Germany and talked about non-work related things to distract Germany from the stress of work. After dinner, Japan had gone back into  ~~~~ ~~ ~~his room-~~~~  the guest room he was staying in to get a DVD he had brought with to show his two friends.

That was when it happened.

It felt like everything was breaking down around him. He suddenly couldn't think straight, and everything felt overwhelming. Tears welled up in his eyes and he walked to the bed to sit down before he tried to calm down.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Japan! Italy was wondering if you would like some ice cream? He's going to go get some."

Japan's breathing became quick and more shaky then it had already been. He hoped Germany would just go away.

"Japan? Can I come in?"

He opened his mouth to reply but couldn't. He curled up in a ball and prayed Germany would just go away.

"I'm coming in."

He was trembling. His breathing fast and shaky. Everything was to much.

"Japan?" Germany asked, Japan felt him put a hand on his shoulder. He pulled away quickly.

"Germany your not helping." Italy's voice ran clear. Japan put his hands over his ears, it was to much, it was all to much-

"Hey Japan," Italy said, closer this time, "I got Germany to leave. It's just you and me. Can you breath slower, amico?"

Japan tried, his breath got slower but was still shaky.

"That's it, Giappone, breath in, one, two, three, four. Hold your breath, one, two, three, four, five, six, seven. Now breath out, one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight. Now again-"

They repeated that several times, Italy counting and Japan breathing, until Japan was calm. He wiped his face with his hand before asking in a voice horse from crying:

"Where's Germany?"

Italy smiled, "I sent him to get ice cream. Do you want to go down and sit on the couch and start watching that movie? I'll set it up."

Japan nodded, glad his friend new how to deal with him both well he was having a panic attack and after. Both men settled down to watch the movie, and Japan felt much better.

—-•-—-•-—-•-—

When Germany came back from getting ice cream he found Japan asleep on the couch and Italy sitting beside him. Germany sat down beside him and handed him his ice cream, before making a mental note to find and read a manual for what to do if your friend has a panic attack.

**Author's Note:**

> No as much gay as the last one, I wrote this one after I had a panic attack to try to explain it to my mum. I don't think it explains what having a panic attack is really like, but I'm happy with it. I'll post more gay stuff later.


End file.
